1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery (i.e., a secondary battery or a secondary cell) may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like. A large-capacity battery may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery may be constructed as a high-capacity rechargeable battery having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that it may be used as a power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power.
A prismatic-shaped rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (including a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween), a case (having a space for accommodating the electrode assembly), and a cap plate that seals the case and has a terminal inserted therein. The terminal may be electrically connected with the electrode assembly and may protrude outside of the case. The terminal may be electrically connected to the electrode assembly via the lead tab; and the lead tab may be fixed to the terminal and the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.